


From the Neck to Last Hearth

by ancient2new



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: Some People are Soulmates.Some are marked since Birth, some marks show later in Life.An Heir is marked to an Bastard Girl, another Heir to an seemingly poor House------------------------------------------------------------------Just a little bit of Fun.Maybe some Smut.#################################Sadly I don't own anything or anyone of these Series.All Hail GRRM, Creator of this World.





	1. Three newborns and one eight year old boy

When Robb was born in Riverrun he was unmarked but just three days later a tiny black lizard lion on a green shield Mark suddenly appeared on the inside of his left elbow. \----_-------------------- Three days after the Heir of House Stark is born in the House of his Mother, a girl is born to House Reed, the firstborn Child of her father, with a really little grey wolf on the inside of her right elbow. \---------------------------- Far down the south two new fathers and a wetnurse were making their way slowly to the North, all they while fearing for the small fragile Babe they were all caring about. The little marking of burst open silver chains on a red shield on the left shoulderblade of Baby was ignored for the time, the survival of the small Child not even sure for now. \---------------------------- In the most northern Stronghold, Home of a Family of strong and tall Warriors, a young boy but tall for his age of Eight Namedays showed his Great-uncle Hother the Strange Marking on his Heartside. A tiny white wolf with wings. And so the Story begins.


	2. Smalljon in Winterfell

When Eddard Stark arrived finally in his home along with still a lot of the armed men that were riding with him to war, there was his Brother waiting for him but not alone.  
Near Ned Stark was riding the Greatjon, Lord Umber of the Last Hearth and when he was seeing the man standing next to young Benjen Stark, he was shouting a greeting.

His Uncle, Hother Umber waited till all the arriving stopped their Horses and then greeted first the Lord of Winterfell and then his own Nephew.

Behind him, the Greatjon's oldest son, called the Smalljon could barely contain himself from running into his father's arms.

Father was back from war, glorious and whole, and most of their armed men also.  
He was so proud of Father, Uncle Mors always promised him that father could just not be stopped by silly Southerns.  
His Uncles never lied.

After all, it was Uncle Mors that told him he was now a special boy, being Soulmarked as he was.

Uncle Hother had explained to him, that being Soulmarked at the Age of Eight means that his Soulmate was just born and so would be eight years younger than him.  
But then Uncle Hother and Uncle More both had said that is not so bad, it is good when the men are Grown up people when they are marrying because girls grew up faster.  
Jon was not really sure what both Uncles meant when they said that.  
Right now though, nothing mattered to little Smaller but seeing Father.  
Uncle Hother had been send a letter weeks ago and after that he told Uncle Mors, that he would go to Winterfell with Smalljon but that Uncle Mors would have to stay with Smalljons younger Siblings and Mother at home in the Last Hearth.  
Uncle Mors had agreed.  
Smalljon still felt so proud that he and his Uncle and only a few armed Mens were the first Umbers to welcome home father and Lord Stark.

When he and Uncle Hother arrived in Winterfell, they were welcomed by the acting Lord Benjen, Lord Eddards younger brother.  
Smalljon liked him very much, even though the Lord always looked so sad.  
Uncle Hother reminded Smalljon that Lord Eddard and his brother Benjen lost their Father, older Brother and their only Sister in the South.  
Smalljon agreed with Uncle Hother that loosing family members and even worse, in the South, was a very good reason to always feeling and looking sad.

Only a day after Smalljon and Hother Umber arrived, the new wife of the Lord Eddard arrived with her Baby and lots of other people, in Winterfell.  
She had red hair, like some of Smalljons Cousins from the Mountain Clans but she was not from the Northern Mountains.  
She was from south of the Neck.  
Smalljon was shocked, she was the first Person he meat that was not born in the North.  
She spoke so different, sure it was Common Tongue but it sounded always so arrogant and impatient when she talked, as if she would like to talk double as fast as the people of the North.  
She was pretty though, that was what every grown up around Smalljon said, at least.  
Jon was not so sure how everyone could now that, she was all the time wearing a lot more dresses and capes and Shawls than every normal person in the North would like to wear and with all the clothes on she didn't looked pretty but fat.  
At least Smalljon thought so but Uncle Hother forbade him from saying this aloud.  
The Lady also spend most of her time in the Castle, in the nursery with her son, who also had red hair.  
Smalljon didn't understood the Lady.  
Mother liked the fresh late Winter/ early Spring days and would often take his baby sister outside into the cold Morning air, warm dressed sure but still.  
The red headed baby boy of the Southern Lady had not left the nursery since arriving in Winterfell two weeks ago.

But all was now forgotten, Smalljon was in fathers arms.

"Papa, i am so happy that you are back and all the others too and Lord Eddard too also and Lord Benjen can now be less sad. And Papa, Uncle Hother and me came here weeks ago and Uncle Mors and Mama had to stay at Home with my little siblings but i am a big boy and i rode here to Winterfell with Uncle Hother and was never complaining about riding so long, I was riding the same like the Grown Ups."

Father was laughing loudly and proud while still holding Smalljon easily in his arms and the boy could see that the Lord Eddard and every other person that was standing in the Court of Winterfell was chuckling and laughing when he told all that to his father.

"And Papa, i have a Soulmark now, a little winged Wolf and because i am already a big boy now, Uncle Hother said that means my Soulmate i just born and only a babe now but he also said because my Mark is a winged Wolf it would be someone from House Stark but they are Direwolves and not winged Wolves. And here is only a baby boy, do you think my Soulmate is a boy, PapA?

But Smalljons father was silent now, as was everyone else and all were staring at the still talking boy.


End file.
